Beta Academy
by facebook addicted
Summary: Welcome to Beta Academy, the sister school of Alpha Academy. SYOS closed, unless you want to make a character for me to kick out


_On one fateful day (September 2nd, to be exact), one hundred girls all over the __world__ received a letter from world-famous Beta, Heather Fox herself. _

**Dear ****{Beta},**

**Congratulations****.****You have been accepted into the ****2013-2014 class ****of Beta Academy. **

**Hundreds of thousands of girls internationally ****have**** answered the Beta call by sending in their applications. Exactly 100 have been accepted. One shall survive.**

**I have written nine autobiographies, including ****Life of A Fox, S****hira's Second,**** and My Name is Heather Fox****.**** My PLW (Pretty ****Li****ttle Workshops) ****are hosted by eighty countries, and have been translated into 2,000 languages and dialects. ****My cosmetics line, Gemineye, is the leading manufacturer in beauty products for girls****. ****I have built a billion****-****dollar empire with nothing but good sense and sheer determination, ****also known as ****"Fox Sense****,****" as ****it has been dubbed by executives worldwide. Clearly, I am the best role model for you to be following in your quest to become a world-class Beta.**

**My goal for Beta Academy is to shape the next generation****, so that my legacy may live forever although I may not. ***

**Should I eventually pass, I need to know that I have done my part in perfecting the female race. Why scratch wood when you can shape diamonds? And if my ****intuition is correct, you, my dear, are a diamond.**

**Y****our illustrious class is chock-full of hyphenates. I am proud to welcome to our ranks ****a dancer-model-actress, a J****unior Wimbledon winner who has also patented six inventions to date, ****a ****Hollywood film star who is also valedictorian of her class, a poet who has donated hundreds of hours to helping the environment, ****and ****many more multi-skilled individuals. ****But a true ****B****eta is more than her résumé. She is more than a loyal friend, ****more than ****a ****genius IQ, more than a perfect 10. ****She is a helper with heart. She is the future. And she could be you.**

**Survive a year at Beta Academy****,**** and your wildest dreams will roll out before you like a giant red carpet. Fail, and the only way you'll be walking that carpet is with an old vacuum cleaner.**

**The school year begins on September 5th, 2013.**** Bring your B****-Game**** and a blush brush. Everything else will be provided. Enclosed is a**** B-****Pod. ****Turn it on immediately.**

***state of Heather Fox's mortality when this letter was written; Fox Labs are still working on finding a cure for death**

**Sincerely,**

**Heather Fox**

**President of****Fox Enterprises**

**International ****Beta Female**

_391 words that would change the course of their lives._

**_Remelda Rosemarie Mykenzkie_**

Remelda, otherwise known as Remy, sat at Table 1 with her two best friends, Simone Jewel and Chloe Simmons. They ruled their elite boarding school easily, and they were perfect.

But they were also lonely without their Alpha, who had departed to Alpha Academy a few months ago.

Out of the blue, an attendant swooped in and dropped an envelope in front of Remelda. Usually, she only received mail on Saturday afternoons.

Was something wrong?

Gingerly, she slit the envelope open with a long, sharp nail and read the writing.

_"__Omigod!"_ Remy couldn't help but screech. Simone and Chloe leaned in to look over her shoulder.

"What happened?" Simone exclaimed, widening in her icy blue eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Beta Academy!" Remy shouted. "I got in!"

"Omigod, Remelda, let me look!" breathed KiKi Johanson, a snobby, obnoxious LFL (Loser for Life).

"Don't call me that!" Remy snapped, looking murderous.

The group that was surrounding her backed off, leaving Remy free to slide the B-Pod out of the envelope and press the sparkling On button.

_Congratulations on getting accepted to_ _Beta Academy__, which, in itself,__ is quite a feat. Please press the home button to listen for more details. Do this in private._

With a snarl, she dropped the B-Pod into her purse.

When the final bell rang, Remy dashed out of Algebra 1 and raced out to the parking lot, where she jumped in the family limo.

"Miss Mykenzkie, where are the others?" inquired her driver, Harrison.

"Oh, Simone and Chloe are riding home with the Simmons'," Remy told him quickly, dismissing the subject. "Forget that; I have huge news! I got accepted to Beta Academy!"

"Congratulations!" Harrison grinned.

With a nod and a smile, Remy closed the partial and turned on her B-Pod.

_Please press continue._

She tapped the button, and a page asking for her preferences popped up. She typed in her favorite color and food, then was confronted with a blank room. She added paint to the walls, carpeting to the floor, and decorations, until it was exactly how she pictured it. Then she hit next, and was asked to scan a picture on. Remy tried to take a good photo of herself, but realized she needed better lighting.

The moment the limo stopped at her house, she sprinted into her mother's picture room and adjusted the lighting. She posed in front of a window so her background would be of her garden.

The rest of the form was easy, and Remy felt a tinge of happiness when it registered in her mind that she had officially been accepted to Beta Academy.

**Neena Heartland**

One thing everyone agreed on was that Neena Heartland was beautiful. With her long, luscious brown hair, her wide, chocolate-colored doe eyes, and her deeply tanned skin, she made the boys drool and helped her clique rule. But right now, she was far from perfect. Her eyes were rimmed with red, she felt achy all over, and she was covered with a light sheen of sweat. Nothing could get worse than having the flu.

"Neena! Get down here!" The voice of her mother, Belle, grated through her ears and made her head pound.

Obviously, there were things worse than being sick.

_"__Get down here!"_

Neena pulled herself out of bed and splashed some cold water on her face before jogging down the stairs.

"What is this?" Belle demanded, pinching a metallic gold envelope between her thumb and forefinger, as though it were were a stinkbug.

"How am I supposed to know?" Neena spat out.

"It's an acceptance to _Beta Academy__, _a _second__-__rate school_. I forbid you to go. That would be _admitting_ that you're _second-best_!"

"Mom!" Neena hollered as loud as possible. Her head spun.

"You will do as I say, or _else_." Belle stalked out of the room.

Neena stormed off in the opposite direction.

Later that day, her dad knocked on the door of Neena's bedroom.

''It's open, Daddy."

Her dad walked in, still in a crisp suit, and said, " Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, some Tylenol did the trick. But-"

"Your mom told me all about it." Her father smiled a little bit. "And-"

"I really want to go to Beta Academy! Please, _please_ let me!"

"I am letting you go. In fact, I was going to have a nice long talk with your mom." He handed the acceptance letter to his daughter.

Neena jumped up and flung her arms around him. "Thank you so much."

He nodded and left.

Neena slid the letter out and read it. She skimmed it, then removed her B-Pod and powered it up, answering the questions that followed.

She snapped a picture of herself, then edited it so she looked flawless.

Then the packing list popped up. She smiled and got ready to work, all traces of sickness gone.

**_Annie Isabella Ramone_**

Annie sat in the principal's office for the third time that week, pretty damn annoyed. The Gamma, Melanie, the Delta, Rose, and the Omega, Maxine, of her clique, Envies, had ratted her out for pulling a prank with the Alpha, Courtney, but of course only _she_ got in trouble.

The door opened, hitting the wall with a brisk bang. An impeccably dressed man walked into the office. He spoke quickly with the secretary, who nodded. Then he strolled over to Annie. "Ms. Ramone?"

"Duh." She scrutinized his face. "Do I even know you?"

"Not exactly," he said, extending his hand. Annie stared at it for a good five seconds before realizing she should shake. Then the man reached into his blazer pocket and removed a gold envelope.

Annie opened it and extracted a letter, written on expensive, pale blue paper.

Annie was desperate to tell someone that she'd been accepted, but she had to one to brag to. Courtney would be jealous and pissed off, because she'd applied to Alpha Academy and hadn't been accepted. Plus, Alphas mattered more than Betas, no matter what. Melanie, Rose, and Maxine really didn't like her, so they wouldn't be interested. And her parents? And it wasn't like she could tell her family's staff.

Well, she did have to let them know at some point.

But not anytime soon.

Annie opened the door to her spacious home, a modern white mini-mansion with glass walls. Not bothering to greet her maid, Emma, or her parents, she took the back stairs three at a time and ran into her room, plopping onto her pristinely made bed.

She was beyond ready to leave everyone behind.

**_Cali Maria Jennings_**

Dressed in a black eyelet minidress and four-inch white stilettos, with her mahogany-brown hair tossed up in a messy bun, Cali strolled down the hallway with her best friend and Gamma, Ava Larson. Everyone shrank back, not wanting to get the duo angry. They were notrious for trashing anyone that went against them.

"Bye!" Cali waggled her fingers, smirking, as she entered her first-period History classroom. She took her usual seat in the very back and pulled her phone out of her white chain-mail purse.

"Miss Jennings!" shouted Mrs. Clary, the teacher.

"I don't know and I don't care," Cali told her.

Mrs. Clary tilted her head to the side and groaned, "The secretary just called for you. She said you have urgent mail."

Cali rolled her eyes, but gathered her books, rose, and made her way to the office. When she got there, she rudely shoved open the door, glaring at the secretary (a nasty, bitter old prude who took great pride in giving students suspensions). "Can I help you?"

"This arrived for you, and treat me with respect, young lady." The secretary sniffed and handed over a golden enevelope, withdrawing her hand before her fingers could meet Cali's.

Not one to ask what it was, she opened it, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Her eyes skimmed the words, picking up phrases such as congratulations, acceptance, Heather Fox, and Beta Academy.

"Holy _crap_!" Cali shouted, tossing the letter into the air with a victorious grin.

"Excuse me, no cursing in the office," snapped the old lady, her eyes glinting with malice, obviously excited that she now had a valid reason to assign Cali detention.

"For God's sake, shut the hell up! I just got accepted to the best school in the world!" she exclaimed.

"De_tention_!"

"Nope, you have no right to give me detention anymore; I'm outta here. I have officially dropped out of this hellhole." With that parting statement, she strutted out.

There were 15 minutes until school ended, but there was no way she was going back to History. Cali sat on the cold floor, her back against the wall, waiting for the bell to ring. Five, four, three, two, _bring_! An electronic beep sounded throughout the hallways, leaving her ears ringing. She'd always hated that noise.

Students poured out of classrooms, but left a path for Cali to navigate the halls. Instead of walking, though, she opened her clique's group message. It already had 8,203 texts, and she added another.

**Cali**- **G****et ****2**** my locke****r****ASAP. **

Then she got moving. She rushed toward the far bank at the end of the hall, then turned right, almost colliding with Ava. They were still laughing when Jessica Marin, the Omega, showed up, followed by Ava's stepsister, Allison.

Cali beamed, her ice-blue eyes glowing. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jessica demanded, leaning in.

"Remember that thing I sent in for Beta Academy as a joke, after Karli ditched and moved to Texas? Well, they actually accepted me!"

"No _wa__y,_" gasped Allison, "you are beyond lucky!"

"By the order of Cali Maria Jennings, the Daring Darlings will be going to my house after school to help me pack. And we'll have to crown Ava Alpha. And _then_ we shall par-_tay_!"

_Other Characters:_

12th Grade Beta - Joey Chang is part of the Sexy Asians, and the Beta of one slutty Alpha. But she's sick of guys coming up and trying to get "favors." Maybe she'll find the guy of her dreams one day... or not.

11th Grade Beta - Missy Cambridge is Skye's Beta, and is sick and tired of only being idolized because her dad and mom were famous (now they're alcoholics, but they keep that hidden). Why can't somebody like her for her? Gosh, this is, like, _so annoying_!

10th Grade Beta - Alicia Rivera is beautiful, but that's all boys see. Why can't she meet a nice guy, who sees beyond the fact she has C-Cup breasts? Plus, everyone thinks she's dating Josh Fucking Hotz, who might like her but is hooking up with Olivia Ryan every night.

10th Grade Wannabe Beta - Olivia Ryan is a perfect All-American 10, Why couldn't she be able to live her life without being called Duh-Livia? Doesn't everyone get plastic surgery at one point or another?

9th Grade Beta - Arielle Douglas is the sister of Gabby Douglas, so it's normal that she has the same talent. Not only is she the star of the Octavian Country Day varsity gymnastics team, she is also the brains of her clique, The Olympian Goddesses.

Supreme Beta - Heather Fox was Shira Brazille's second-in-command, and she certainly picked up a few tips. Slightly eccentric, sure, but brilliant. She started Beta Academy with a little "Fox Sense," and it's just as sucessful as Alpha Academy.

* * *

_**Much thanks goes to Joyana, outside the crayon box, for helping me with this chapter! She's the best!**_


End file.
